This invention relates generally to construction of concrete structures, and more specifically to, removal of forms from completed concrete structures.
Use of forms for construction of concrete walls and other structures is well known. Forms, typically made from steel, aluminum or another metal, are placed in a position for the construction of the wall or structure. Once properly placed, concrete is poured in from above, typically between opposing sets of forms. To hold the opposing form sets in position for the pouring of the concrete, form ties are run between the sets of forms, in multiple places, to help secure the form sets in a position for concrete pouring.
After the concrete is poured and solidified, the forms must be removed, typically for use in another area of concrete construction. However, the form ties run between the forms sets as described above, and therefore are partially embedded in the new concrete. Once the forms are removed, the ties are left behind and protruding from the concrete walls. In most poured concrete construction it is desirable to have these protruding form ties removed. At least one removal method involves breaking the form ties. The form ties are constructed from a wire like material, for example, steel or aluminum, and have a cross-section. Known methods for breaking these ties include using a wire cutter, or twisting the form ties with a tool such as a large screwdriver or hammer. However, such methods are difficult to practice.
In one aspect, a form tie breaking tool is provided. The tool comprises a first member having a first end, a second end, and a length therebetween. The tool further comprises a second member having a first end and a second end, the second end of the second member being attached to the first member. The tool also comprises a third member having a first end and a second end, the second end of the third member is attached to the first member approximately parallel to the second member. The tool also comprises a form tie engaging member which has a first end and a second end. The form tie engaging member is attached to the first end of the third member substantially perpendicular to the third member.
In another aspect, a method of breaking form ties extending from a wall using the above described form tie breaking tool is provided. In addition, the second end of the second member is attached to the second end of the first member and the second end of the third member is attached between the first end and the second end of the first member. The method comprises inserting the form tie engaging member within a loop of a form tie, placing the first end of the second member against the wall, and applying a force utilizing the first end of first member until the form tie breaks free from the wall.
In still another aspect, an alternative method of breaking form ties extending from a wall using a form tie breaking tool as described above, is provided. In addition, the second end of the third member is attached to the second end of the first member and the second end of the second member is attached between the first end and the second end of the first member. The method comprises inserting the form tie engaging member within a loop of a form tie, placing the first end of the second member against the wall, and applying a force utilizing the first end of first member toward the wall until the form tic breaks free from the wall.